


Ephemeral

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intense, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: (adj.) lasting a very short time; short lived; transitory.: a collection of short drabbles for Higgs. may develop into a story, see author's note for details : in case you're cautious to open for fear of Higgs being OOC, I can promise you be will not be :
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thing is, I haven't even come close to finishing this game. It's huge and expansive, I have a long way to go. Which is why this is just a drabble set (aside from the previously mentioned part where I wanna see how everyone responds to this) as I go along the story and finish the game. If enough people are ready for it, I'll start an actual story once the game is complete.

His touch had changed since meeting the Extinction Entity.

Everything sang to him when he touched even the most unimportant surface, such as that of a rock, or the clouds from atop the mountain. He could not stand the noises in his head when he touched big things, things filled with so much primal energy that it was a wonder it was contained behind metal or flesh, some kind of solid form to grasp onto like coattails.

While that was a trivial aspect of his sudden rush of powers, he had found that he felt. . .nothing.

He could not feel his own skin or hair, the brush of cloak felt weightless against his skin and that. . .bothered him for some time. He had felt nothing while he worked, doing what needed to be done and bolstering this loud speech, but it was all fake, sort of. He felt no true passion sometimes.

Unless _she_ was touching him.

A lovely girl with dark hair, nearly black.

Curved against his body like a languid cat, her longs nails digging into the muscles of his chest, he felt every bit of her; if he sat still long enough, he could swear he felt the touch of rough fur against his thigh. He could feel the warmth of her skin, the soft caress of her hair against his cheek when she rustles, purring against his neck when she stirs, slipping away yet again with her lips against his skin.

But, it wasn't enough just to touch her _flesh_.

He craved the energy that swarmed her, a steady hum of rushing waves beneath the skin, intertwined within her bones and leeching into him as she naps on top of him. He can taste it in the air, the sweet tang of metal and the ash from fires; it makes his heart race. When she falls into a deeper slumber than now, the rush of it all pours through him, slicking back his hair and burning his eyes, but it feels. . . _angelic_. As soon as he had laid eyes on her, felt that pull, the taste of metal in the air, he had craved her touch, the passion it brought back to him.

She stirs and he stills, realizing he had squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers were bunching up in the soft fabric that fell over her hip. He stares at the top of her head for a long time, eyes trailing across each strand as they fell, her head raising until he was staring into those golden eyes piercing straight into whatever soul he could possibly have left.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! p.s. just in case anyone get's confused, Higgs was not cuddlin with Amelie lol


End file.
